


The Losers - The Board Game

by zoronoa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Board game, Gen, Graphics, Team Ludomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game for all ages. Pick one of the 6 playable characters and begin your mission. Max has found your headquarters and Clay has ordered the team to split up and find a way to kill Max individually. But watch out! Wade is lurking around and even the team cannot be fully trusted (like cats).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Board

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2012 Ante Up Big Bang. (Because the Losers fandom needs a board game too.)
> 
> Inspired heavily by games such as Ludo among others.
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!! \o/


	2. The Rules and Requirements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules, plus what you need to play the game.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Coinin for beta'ing and her superawesomequick skills!

WHAT YOU NEED:

  


1 x Die   
4 x Blue, green, yellow, red, pink and purple [Halma Pawns](http://www.greathallgames.com/aacc/atokbags/pawnsHalmaKP.jpg) or similar.   
Paper + printer to print out the board and cards for the game .

  


RULES: 

(* = See main diagram/board example supplied in Chapter 3: Diagrams and Cards)

1. Each player has 4 pieces (1*): each piece represents an item a loser needs in order to kill Max. To enter your pieces into the game, you must roll a ➀ or a ➅ or the turn goes to the next person. If you roll a ➀ or a ➅, you may enter ONE piece into your HOME (*2) space. You may then roll again, and move your piece the number of spaces indicated on the die. However, if you roll a second ➀ or  ➅ you may not enter another piece into the game, as the HOME block must be empty of your own pieces for you to enter another. You would instead move your piece 1 or 6 spaces. (You may enter a piece into the game if you roll a ➀ or a ➅ when your HOME block is occupied by another player’s piece, see rule 3.)

2\.  Each player rolls the die ONCE before passing it on to the next player in a clockwise direction. There are two exceptions to this rule: if the player enters a piece into the game (as explained in Rule 1) they may take another turn, or if the player is trying to kill Max or Wade (see Rules 8 and 9).

3. The HOME blocks are movable spaces, like any of the other squares. HOME blocks count as a single space. However, pieces are vulnerable when they are on other players’ HOME blocks: If Player 1 chooses to enter a piece into the game when Player 2's piece is on the Player 1 HOME block, Player 2's piece is banished from the board and must be entered again by Player 2 rolling a ➀ or a ➅.

4\.  There can only ever be ONE piece on any HOME block unless a SAFE CARD is used, in which case, both are allowed to stand on it.

5\.  Should you land on a space with an X (*5), you must take a card from the top of the card pile (*3) and follow the instructions on the card (see ACTION CARDS at the bottom of the page for different card types). When done with the card place it in a separate 'used cards pile' to be shuffled again if all the cards get used up.

6. When you land on a WADE space (*6), roll the die once to determine your fate. If you roll a ➁, ➃ or ➅ you escape. If you roll a ➀, ➂ or ➄, Wade shoots you, and your piece is sent back to the HOME block.

7\.  Before a player can begin the end stage of the game, their INVENTORY spaces (*7) MUST be full, which means that all of the player's four pieces have traveled around the board once and gotten back into the BASE (*8).

8. When all of a player’s pieces have been around the board once and have been placed on an INVENTORY space, the player then has the chance to take down MAX (*9), but must first go through WADE (*10). A player has ONE roll of the dice to roll either a ➁ or a ➄ and kill Wade. If you succeed, you may take one of the 6 WADE cards and proceed to take down Max (see rule 9). If you don't succeed, you will have to wait for your next turn to have another go at killing Wade.

9. If you kill Wade, you may immediately take another turn to kill Max. You may roll the die once to kill Max and win the game. You must roll a ➅ to kill Max. If you don't succeed, you will have to wait for your next turn to have another go.

10. When you have killed Max, flip the MAX card and scream 'I'M A LOSER'. Congratulations, you have won the game. You and the other players can then decide if that's the end of the game, or the rest will keep playing!

( 11. However! There is no Losers game without the chance of a bad ending as well. If all players in the game have taken a turn at killing Max and no one has succeeded, The Losers have taken too long and the snuke goes off, killing you all. So make sure you kill him, Losers!

12. The Death Card (*11) needs to be placed next to the Max card with the faces of the Losers facing upwards. Every time a new player fails at killing Max, one of the inventory pieces must be placed on the respective player’s face. If no one manages to kill Max before all the faces have been marked, the Death Card is flipped over, revealing 6 coffins and the Losers have all lost the game.)

  


ACTION CARDS:

  


KILL SHOT: Wade shot you in the head!   
\- Your piece is banished from the board and must be entered again.

  
CAREFUL:   You were sloppy and got shot!  
\- Go back 6 paces.

  
WARNING: Max is on your tail! You need to lay low for a while.  
\- Lose your next turn.

  
BETRAYAL: You just betrayed your entire team to Max!  
\- Everyone else must move ONE PIECE  back to their HOME block.

  
GOOD JOB: You managed to distract Max enough to give yourself a head start.  
\- Move forward to the next X space (but don't pick up another card).

  
SAFE: Get yourself out of a sticky situation (this card allows you to pass by any harm that may come to you).  
\- When drawing this card, you may keep it until you are subjected   
     to a penalty card (KILL SHOT, CAREFUL, WARNING and in case of   
     another player landing on you while standing on a HOME space (see rule 4).  
     However, it cannot protect you from a BETRAYAL). To use the card, you   
     must forfeit it to the 'used cards' pile. 

**  
**


	3. Diagrams and Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanatory diagram to go with Chapter 2: Rules and Requirements, and cards for the game (a list of the cards + print-friendly copies of the cards ordered in the quantities needed).

Main Diagram/Board example:

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/68551/68551_original.jpg)

 

 

Card list:

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/68846/68846_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/68907/68907_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/69334/69334_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/69579/69579_original.jpg)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/zoronoa/13461398/69798/69798_original.jpg)

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Games People Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500182) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin)
  * [We Can't All Be Winners, But We Might As Well Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500805) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin)




End file.
